


El Destino No Esta Escrito En Pidra

by Niffler_El_Escarbato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niffler_El_Escarbato/pseuds/Niffler_El_Escarbato
Summary: Harry esta destrozado, aun se culpa por todo lo que paso y que aun que lo intente sabe que no hay nada que pueda cambiar.Ese día se dirige a un bar muggle para ahogar sus penas en whisky, y esta tan borracho esta que no se puede mantener en pie así que llama a Hermione y ella le permite dormir en su casa.Accidentalmente escucha una conversación que no debería y se entera de algo muy conveniente. Esa noche decide robar un de los objetos que Hermione salvo de la guerra y modifico.Un Giratiempo.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	El Destino No Esta Escrito En Pidra

**Prólogo**

Después de pensar durante un largo rato Harry considero que era buen momento para levantarse porque seguramente sus amigos ya se encuentran dormido.

Con sus habilidades de salvador del mundo mágico y auror se puso de pie con todo el sigilo posible, y entre las bolsas de su chamarra (en donde un hechizo de bolso sin fondo le ayudaba) rebusco hasta encontrar su capa de invisibilidad y su mapa del merodeador ambas sus ya ultimas reliquia más preciadas, junto una que otra poción curativa y sus objetos de uso cotidiano.

Se sintió feliz cuando tuvo ambos objetos nuevamente en sus manos y considerado por un instante dejarlos en casa de sus amigos para que ellos los conservaran o se los dieran a Teddy cuando tuviese la edad suficiente para manejarlos con responsabilidad. Después de todo aún tenía la esperanza de que estos pasarían a ser una importante reliquia familiar de los Potter y él había deseado con todo el corazón poder legárselos a su hijo, pero todo había pasado tan rápido que ahora esos objetos que antes transmitían felicidad solo lo hacían querer dejar todo y lanzarse por la ventana.

Y eso es justo lo que iba a hacer, retóricamente hablando claro. Después de todo tiraría todo por la borda para poder salvar su propia reliquia, su tesoro más valioso, a su querido hijo.

Decidido a no dejar nada atrás tomo nuevamente sus cosas y las guardo, esta vez mas decidido que nunca y con nuevas lagrimas inundando sus ojos, más presentes que en un principio. Procedió a doblar con cuidado las cobijas que le había dado Hermione y después se colocó la capa de invisibilidad. Mientras que con uno de los hechizos que aprendió como auror se encargó de buscar el dichoso objeto que le había dado esperanzas. Era ya más de media noche cuando había recorrido casi toda la casa en busca del tan ansiado objeto, y cuando estaba perdiendo nuevamente la esperanza finalmente lo encontró.

Harry no cabía en sí mismo de tanta felicidad mal contenida. Y entusiasmado volvió a la sala para sentarse en el sofá, mientras con las manos temblorosas escribía una nota de agradecimiento para sus mejores amigos y la dejaba sobre las mantas dobladas. Tomo el giratiempo en sus manos y lo observo con detenimiento, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no se parecía a nada que conociese y casi entra en pánico al no saber cómo usarlo, entonces se tranquilizó a sí mismo y recordó que él ya había usado uno… bueno en teoría. Pero si era cierto que había visto como usaban uno, así que eso contaba.

Hizo los pertinentes pertinentes según lo que él creía, le dio unos cuantos giros.

Y entonces todo después se volvió negro, se le retorció el estómago, sintió que le estrujaban la cabeza y segundos golpeo con fuerza el suelo, mientras que el giratiempo se le escapaba de las manos y se estrellaba con una gran roca situada a su costado.

Entonces, aturdido por el golpe y aún un poco ebrio…

Se desmayo.


End file.
